Those Who Are Lost
by DarkKitten666
Summary: The other role holders look at me as though I am just a fool. But I am no fool. I do my job diligently and my job is just as important as any of them if not more so. White Joker One Shot.


**Welcome~ This is my first White Joker one shot. This came to me while I was overthinking some things and I just kinda kept thinking until it formed into this. Enjoy~**

The other role holders do not get me. They look at me as if I am a fool; as if I have no place being a role holder. Joker doesn't understand, even though I am Joker. Two separate people, two separate personalities and yet we are always grouped together. The warden, a foul-mouthed short-tempered man. Sure, sometimes I am tasked with his job but his job is not mine.

Everybody believes it is my job to be the circus master, the ring leader, the clown. I am the circus master and the ring leader of the big top, but I am no fool. I do my job, and my job is very important. I-

"Mister Joker, sir," said a small voice. This tiny voice was only just enough to pull me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I hummed, spinning on my heel to find a small girl standing before me. "Ah, yes. What is it Deanna?" A smile played on my lips as I watched the small blond girl fumble for words. Her cheeks grew bright red.

"Y-yes, umm… I-I was w-wondering if you m-m-might have some time t-to see my act?" She asked me, kicking at the dirt.

"I would love to see your act, dear," I beamed proudly. "But… I have some business to attend to at the moment. How about later? Until then you can have some practice and become even better at your act." I chuckled slightly, lowering myself to the girl's height. "Practice, after all, does make perfect." I ruffled her golden curls before ushering her off. I had to leave the circus if only for a moment. I had been called out by Joker, the warden of the prison. I hated that place. So dull and boring. So monotonous. So melancholy.

Soon enough I had entered the prison realm and found myself surrounded by cages. Within the cages were those whom had broken the rules, those who were guilty of crime. My lookalike stood feet away from me speaking to one of the prison guards. Unfortunately for that faceless man, Joker was on his last nerve. Right before my eyes the warden struck out at his subordinate. The short-tempered man kicked at the faceless body which had fallen to the floor. Now a corpse and soon a clock to be sent to the clockmaker.

"About f*cking time you got here." He growled. I rolled my uncovered eye.

"If you kill them so quickly you're going to be under staffed and nothing will ever get done." I sighed.

"Don't tell me how I should and shouldn't do my job." He hissed. "Or else you will end up like this one." He kicked at the corpse once more.

"Why do you call me here again, Joker? This is not my job. It is yours."

"Oh, like your job is so important." He spat, such poison in his voice. "You f*cking clown."

"Do not call me a clown." I replied calmly. "Or a fool."

"Just get your f*cking a** to section V. A prisoner has escaped." He grumbled before turning on his heel and stalking off through the corridors. The prisoners within the cells cowered away from the angered red head; I did not blame them. The man could strike out against any of these prisoners. It is not against the rules to kill thus he would turn and end the life of anybody that was unlucky enough to be near. I hated this job that I had to do. Nobody appreciated what I actually did. Nobody knew it was my real job to what I do. They only think of me as a fool.

Deanna suddenly reentered my mind. The small girl was full of spirit and ambition. When she grows older I am certain she will be a strong act within the circus but until then I cannot risk letting her take a job that could possibly risk her life. I started most younglings at juggling. At this point I am sure she is able to juggle several large items and be able to walk and talk at the same time. She was quickly progressing since I brought her in. I remember the first time I met the small child.

**Flashback**

_The trees around the circus rustled loudly. The doors were silent; they always are for me. They only speak to those who are lost. To those who need help. This time I was drawn out to the forest once more. I knew someone was lost. I pushed past the trees and bushes, listening for anything._

_A slight sobbing noise reached my ears. Faint, but I could still hear the child crying. How lonely the poor thing must feel to be lost and alone within the circus's forest._

_"Well hello there little one." I chuckled, looking at the small bodied being who was crying into their knees. The blond looked up at me as I spoke. The hallow darkness of her eyes showed no emotion. A faceless child had lost her way. She looked at me, fear crossing her face. Of course she had no eyes but I would always like to imagine eyes upon these barren faces. Her eyes would be bright blue and full of tears and fear._

_"It's okay, little one. I came to help you." I cooed, trying to calm the child with my voice._

_"W-who are you?" She asked, sniffling._

_"Me? I am Joker." I responded, reaching out to her. She cautiously took my hand. "Who are you?"_

_"M-m-me? You want to kn-know who I am?" She asked, rubbing at the hallow space on her face as if she were wiping away the tears._

_"Of course I do. Such a pretty girl such as yourself must have a pretty name to accompany it." I smiled sweetly._

_"M-my name is Deanna." The little one said shyly._

_"I was right," I chuckled. "Such a pretty name." The girl was silent. All was quiet for me and yet there was no doubt in my mind that the doors were calling her out. I imagined it to be frightening but I would never know. "Are you lost?" I asked, already knowing the answer. The small child nodded her little head. "Perhaps I can help you out then."_

**End Flashback (for now)**

Pursuing the prisoner was not the hard part. Neither is the subduing the wrong doer. Actually there is no hard part to the job. It's simple. Easy. So simple even the knight does it. To 'escape' his job he works part time here as a prison guard. I got him the job. I had found him lost in the forest so many times. At first I thought it was sheer stupidity that brought him to my woods but then I found out. The man hates being who he is and wants to break free from the rules. It's quite unfortunate that it is impossible but I still like to watch his feeble attempts.

With the prisoner back behind bars I was free to leave. I left as fast as possible. The drab atmosphere of the place made me uncomfortable and the possibility of running into Joker again left a bitter taste in my mouth. How could people confuse him for me? Or me for him? Why do people group us together? I am nothing like him.

I didn't let my mind stay on the subject of Joker for too long. I had more important things to think about; more pressing matters to attend to. Like Mike and Leslie and Deanna. Mike has been my assistant for a long time now. Never wanted to perform with his stage fright but I found a better place for him as my assistant. Leslie is my big cats tamer. Such talent and fire in that one. Deanna, little Deanna. The newest addition to my family.

Now I always gave my workers a choice. They didn't have to work for me if they didn't want to. At first I thought for sure Deanna would go back home and yet she chose to stay.

**Continue Previous Flashback**

_"H-help?" her tiny and trembling voice asked. It was obvious that she was scared, but what child wouldn't be after being lost in a forest full of doors that speak?_

_"Yes. I can help you return home." I said, smiling slightly to possibly make this less scary for the tiny girl. "These doors might be daunting at first but-" I turned the knob of one of these doors and opened it. "Upon entering the door you are taken wherever you wish to go."_

_"Anywhere…?" she questioned. She was curious, but I didn't blame her. Its only natural for someone to question such logic. Only in my forest do doors speak and only in my forest do these speaking doors lead you to wherever you wish to go._

_"Anywhere your heart desires." I chuckled. Role holders could not use the doors, however. Not that I really had anyplace I wanted to go other than my circus so that rule didn't upset me in the slightest. "But," I always give those I help a choice. "But you could, if you wanted, join me and my circus family."_

_"C-circus?"_

_"Yes~" I chimed. I pulled out the set of juggling balls out of my pocket and proceeded to juggle for her. A slight smile appeared on her lips. Good. I continued juggling with one hand as I reached into my pocket to pull out more balls to add to my juggling collection. Her eyes widened even wider in awe as I added more. With the look on her face I could tell the doors were not speaking to her anymore. I smiled slightly and lost focus and dropped all the balls. Deanna giggled as I fumbled to retrieve my balls. "Oh, you're going to laugh at me now? Well why don't you give it a try?" I handed her three balls and she took them in her tiny hands and observed them._

_"I don't know how." She stated, looking back up at me._

_"Oh… well that's a shame." I sighed. I glanced back at the door. Deanna turned to look at it as well._

_"I… there is no place for me anymore…" She whispered. My eyebrow furrowed in confusion. "They… my parents were killed by the mafia. I ran away so I would not get killed and… I don't know what to do." I smiled; not at her misfortune but how she is lost. She isn't lost in the way that knight always is but she is lost from the path of life. It is my job to help those who are lost. Nobody sees this, but it is my job. The forest collects those who are lost. The forest belongs to me and I can guide those who are lost. Whether they are lost in the way that the door is all that they need or they are lost from the path of life, I will help them._

_"Join my circus," I offer. "I have open arms to all who have nowhere to go." Of course she was reluctant but that sparkle in her eyes told me it was possible to persuade her. "It's actually quite fun there. We have many animals for those who wish to be a tamer, we have children who are your age, and we even have those who have stage fright. Although work for them is limited we still accept them as our family."_

_"Family?"_

_"Yes, family. I feel that all my performers are my family. And you could join that family, if you wanted to." I said, glancing at the door once more. The small girl looked at me and then at the door, weighing her options. Finally she went to the door. I thought for sure she would leave but instead she closed the door. She then proceeded to pick up any and all of my juggling balls that I had dropped and retrieved them to me._

_"W-when can I start, sir?"_

**Thank you for reading. P.S. I love reviews, please and thank you~**


End file.
